To be a Family
by Ishuzi
Summary: Temari." "What?" "What is a family?" This is a bunch of oneshots I'm writing about the sand siblings. Humor in later chapters.
1. Family

"Temari

"Temari?"

Temari continued to concentrate on her book. "What Gaara?"

"What does _family_ actually mean?"

"Why?"

Gaara just stared at his sister as if she didn't say anything.

Temari sighed. "Well, family is a group of people who are related."

He continued to stare at her. It was quiet for a few seconds until he spoke again. "No, I mean what does it mean to be an actual _family_?"

"You mean to act like a family."

"I'm not sure actually what I mean." Gaara's voice had a hint of confusion in it.

Temari looked at her younger brother. Recently Gaara had been a little less lonely and was refraining from killing without reason. He also stopped threatening his siblings all the time, well almost all the time. This had been the first time he had asked a question like this though and Temari wasn't quite sure how to answer it.

"Why the sudden interest?"

"No reason." Temari sighed and looked back at her book. "To be a family you have to care about other family members even if they are constantly getting on your last nerve, like a certain puppet master in this house."

"Did someone mention me?" Kankuro leaned on the doorway that led to the kitchen.

"Gaara's asking what a family is." She looked up from her book as she said it.

"What! Why?" Temari shrugged. Gaara stared at his siblings blankly.

Kankuro looked at Gaara then at Temari. "A family looks out for each other. They talk and have _family moments_."

"What's a _family moment_?"

"I guess it's when everyone gets all emotional and hugs and says they love each other after a talk or something." Gaara stared at his brother slowly processing his words.

"Are we a family?"

Temari looked at her brother surprised. She looked at Kankuro for assistance but he looked just as surprised and unsure about how to answer. None of them had ever brought up family before. It was just something they never discussed, especially with Gaara.

"I guess Gaara, in our own strange way, we are a family." Kankuro nodded in agreement to Temari's answer.

Gaara went to leave the room and for a brief second Temari and Kankuro swore it looked like he smiled.

OHAYO! I was bored and wanted to try a story without oc's. It was and experiment for me and critiques are welcomed, just don't flame me. I think Gaara was ooc but I'm not sure. Actually I think I made all the sibs' ooc a little bit, which sucks because I was trying to practice different personalities. I intend to make this just a bunch of oneshot's about the sand siblings. The others may include some humor I don't know yet. I actually don't even know if people read my story's so…

**Unfortunately yours,**

**Ishuzi the annoying fan girl killer**


	2. Mother's Day

Mother's Day

I know it's not Mother's Day but I thought of this and wrote it.....I hopr you enjoy it.

* * *

Temari's morning started pretty much along these lines.

First she woke up and noticed her fan was missing, after looking everywhere around her room she eventually went to Kankuro's room to see if he knew where it went. He wasn't there.

Second after not finding Kankuro she went to get Gaara. He wasn't in his room or on the roof like usual. His sand goard was still inside though so he wouldn't of left.

Then after comming down to the kitchen she noticed that there was a ton of food ready for breakfast. Which was weird because she ussually cooked. There was a not on the table in Baki senseis hand writing.

_Temari,_

_Your brothers are taking care of your missions today._

_Baki._

Temari stared at the letter. Why would they do that... Those two never did something like this for her before so why. Eating some of the breakfast in the kitchen she went to the living room and layed down on the couch.

Later when Kankuro and Gaara came home she went to yell at them...but didn't when Gaara shoved a box in her arms. Staring at her brothers like they were insane she opened it. Inside was a pair of earings identical miniatures of the fan she used. Kankuro was smiling like a chesire cat and Gaara smirked slightly before speaking.

"It's Mothers day, and your the closest thing we have."

That was also the only time Temari will ever admitt she cried. Stuttering out a "Thanks." She hugged both her brothers much to Gaara's surprise.

"Now where's my real fan?"

* * *

So whatchya think..? To OOC...maybee...idk...REVIEW and you can hug Gaara to!

Gaara: .....NO!

Kankuro: Review now!!!!!!

Temari: PLEASE!!!!


	3. Temari and dating

Ok…so I haven't been really getting any more than what two reviews per chapter…so I don't know how many people actually care if I right more besides them… but I'm going to any way. This chapter was going to be about the stress Gaara has from being Kazekage, but then I changed my mind. So instead this chapter is about Temari going on a date with Shikamaru and her brothers talking to him before he goes. I thought this was funny because my boyfriend went through this with my older cousin and dad. But Temari doesn't have any older relatives or a father…who cared…so I am using her younger siblings. Again this may be OOC but I try…

Also to the only person who's reviewed on both chapters…Gaaras1Girl….I give you cookies and permission to hug Gaara as much as you want! Yayz for you!

* * *

Kankuro was mad. No, not mad, he was furious! It was all because of his annoying fan wielding shut up or I'll beat you to next Sunday big sister. Well not really her, but at least what she was doing. For today Temari was going on a date. Now this was normal for any teenager and Kankuro had no problem with that. It was who she was going on a date with that bothered him. It was that lazy smart mouth knows everything loser pansy who she fought in the chunin exams. Shikamaru Nara. Now if it wasn't for the fact that he was a leaf village pansy was bad enough he also lost that fight to Temari. Okay so he gave up but that's just as bad.

Kankuro who had been stomping around the house at this point and slamming doors as he went eventually found him self in the living room where he plopped himself down on the couch.

"What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Kankuro turned to look at the doorway where Gaara was standing with what could be translated as a curious face if you looked close enough.

"I asked you what you were doing."

"I am trying to figure out a way to show Temari that I don't approve of the fact that she's going on a date tonight."

"She's been on dates before."

"Well yah but this is different!"

"How?"

"She's going out with that lazy Nara kid from Konoha!"

Gaara stared at his brother. Kankuro had never got this angry about Temari going on a date. Then again He himself didn't like the fact that Temari was going out with someone that if they did anything offending to her it would take a good several days to get to them so he could kill them. Realizing Kankuro was staring at him waiting for a response he sat down next to him with a sigh.

"What do you think we should do?"

Kankuro looked at his younger brother in surprise. He was taking his side! That was new.

"We could kill him before he gets here!"

"Kankuro, I think Temari would notice when he never showed up."

"Oh, well what did you have in mind?"

Kankuro waited for his brother to reply but shivered slightly as Gaara smirked slightly. This poor Nara kid didn't know what he had gotten himself into.

(Random time skip to later that night.)

A knock on the door alerted the Sand siblings that Temari's date had arrived.

"Someone get that please tell him I'll be down in a minute."

Kankuro answered the door to find Shikamaru standing there looking half asleep and annoyed. He also swore he heard something that sounded a lot like troublesome whispered under his breath.

"Temari's going to be a minute so you're going to have to come in and wait."

Shikamaru nodded and stepped inside not even once looking like he cared. Kankuro shut the door behind him and led the way to the living room. Gaara was sitting in there waiting. Kankuro grabbed Shikamaru's shoulder and steered him towards the couch and pushed him down so he was sitting in between Gaara and himself.

Shikamaru's facial expression didn't change much but he did look slightly more nervous. Kankuro smirked very pleased with this fact.

"So Nara where are you taking my big sister tonight?"

"Out to eat. Why?"

"Just curios. But before you go out on your date me and Gaara wanted to make a few things clear."

Shikamaru looked a both the brother and nodded slightly.

"If you hurt or do anything to Temari in any way…well you better hope I get a hold off you first and not Gaara because there will be hell to pay. You understand?"

Shikamaru nodded slightly.

"Shikamaru you ready."

Temari walked into the room and looked at her brothers curiously.

"What are you doing?"

"We were just having a friendly discussion Temari. Right Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru stood up shakily and walked over to Temari.

"Er..yeah..um you ready Temari."

"Huh? Oh, I'm ready. I'll be back later guys."

Both of the brothers nodded before waiting for the sound of the door closing to start talking.

"Hey, Kankuro."

"Yeah, what is it Gaara?"

"What were we worried about Shikamaru trying to do to Temari?"

"Um..you know doing 'IT'…"

"Doing what?"

"Gaara…has anyone ever given you "THE TALK"?!!!!!"

"The what?"

* * *

And I'm done! Yay! So I intend to do the next story about Gaara getting THE TALK from his siblings. I hope I can pull it off….Oh well…So review please…PLEASE!!!!

Every time you review another rabid fan girls life is spared! So please review.

Operators are standing by. Now a word from our sponsor!

Gaara: I'm still mad at you for letting those people hug me!

Ishuzi: There were only two reviewers!

Gaara: SAND COFFIN! SAND BURIAL! SANDWICH!

Ishuzi: Are you hungry or something?

Temari: Review now the spork commands it!!!!!!


	4. THE TALK

Gaara was beyond irritated. His brother had been avoiding talking to him the past few days. He had tried aproaching him multiple times to only be shunned and ignored. All because of this stupid thing called The TALK or some nonsense. But this time he had a plan to corner his brother to get the information he was after out of him. He had it all planned out and there was no way he could ever fail. Letting a small smirk play across his lips he turned just in time to see his target leaving the house now.

"Kankuro."

Gaara stepped out in front of his older brother blocking his way. He crossed his arms and gave his brother a disaproving glare.

"You've been avoiding me."

"Well you see..."

"Why do you refuse to tell me about the TALK you spoke of?"

"Heh..um...Gaara that's..."

"You will tell me what it is this instant."

Kankuro suddenly paled making Gaara mentally raise an eyebrow.

"Fine...Come on lets sit down somewhere."

Kankuro led the way back inside to the couch sitting down and waiting for Gaara. His younger brother noted that he looked greatly nervous and it perplexed him that this so called TALK could do just that. What horrible thing did this TALK reveal? Is it some bloody legend his village neglected to tell him? Refusing to lose his nerve he sat and waited for his brother to begin.

"Well...You see when two people...er...love each other very much..."

"...Love?"

"Yeah...love....They decide to um...connect...with each other..."

"I see..."

"So they like...meet up and...er..."sleep"...with each other..."

Both brothers were silent for a moment before Gaara stood up.

"Kankuro if that was all it was why did you not just say so?"

"So you get it?!"

"Yes. When two people share a form of bond called love they decide to throw sleepovers. What kind of fool do you take me for."

With that Gaara left the room leaving Kankuro to sit there and stare at the spot his brother once had been.

GOD IT'S BEEN FOREVER. You know the drill lovelies. Review and you can have "sleepovers" with gaara!


	5. In which Temari freaks out

"YOU DID WHAT!"

Temaris stared at her younger brother a furious look on her face. What had the idiot been thinking? The fool had tried to give Gaara THE TALK and didn't even do that correctly. Now she had to fix this issue and that meant one thing. Having THE TALK with Gaara herself and quickly before this could get any worse.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gaara was bored. He had found the sudden lack of missions irritating and now found himself laying around doing nothing wishing he could sleep. Maybe he could get sleeping pills but he wasn't sure if they would even work. He supposed he could always ask. With that he headed over to the medical ward not even thinking to ask his siblings if this was a good idea.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Temari was irritated. She had walked all over the village searching for her younger more gullible albeit slightly demonic brother. Finally giving up and deciding that she would just have to find him tomorrow she headed home. What she did not expect was to find her brother laying face down in the middle of the floor in the living room. Rushing over to his side she grabbed on to his shoulder and tried to find out what was wrong.

"Gaara? Gaara, what's wrong?"

When she got no response she panicked. Yelling for Kankuro she lifted her brother and layed him on the couch in the room. Something was terribly wrong and she just couldn't figure it out. Gaara wasn't responding ad he seemed to be in a comatose state.

"What's the freakin problem? I was doing something..What the hell is wrong with Gaara."

"He will not wake up! I found him unconscious on the floor. Do you think someone attacked him? Could he be sick? How could he get sick...Has he even ever been sick before?"

"Jeez Temari breath. Did you call a medic yet?"

"...no..."

Temari then ran from a room to do just that still panicking about her brother and mentally slapping herself for not doing that first.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gaara opened his eyes to be greeted by plain white ceilings. He groaned slightly and shifted to a sitting position not feeling his best.

"GAARA"

A sudden pressure around him made him realize something was now clinging to him. It took him a few seconds before he realized that something was a someone and that someone was his sister Temari. By then though she had released him.

"Are you ok? What happened to you?"

"...huh?"

"Gaara you were laying unconscious on the floor. What happened?"

"Unconscious?...Oh...I was sleeping..."

"What?"

"I took sleeping pills so I could sleep..."

"You took...How many sleeping pills did you take exactly?"

"All of them in the bottle. Was I not supposed to?"

"HOLY Frickin! WHAT?"

"Kankuro shut up!"

"But seriously wouldn't your heart stop if you did that! There's no way!"

"Kankuro!"

Gaara sighed inwardly. He almost smiled when Temari hit there brother upside the head. It seemed that things weren't as boring as he assumed.

Temari never did retell Gaara the TALK.

::::::::::::::::::::::

To my lovelies, your are amazing and I appreciate all your reviews. Also if you would like to see my art visit my DA I should have a link on my profile. Also if you would like to request any situation for the sand siblings or for a completely different story for me to write feel free to.

Till next time, don't harass Gaara TOO much. Goodbye my lovelies.


End file.
